


Clone Wars Floof!

by shenanakin_skywalker



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a hyperactive puppy, Anakin is master of pig latin, Bo-Katan is passive-aggressive to Obi-wan, Brotherhood, Crack, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Lots of cuddles, Slight Rexsoka, Sweet, clone wars au, kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanakin_skywalker/pseuds/shenanakin_skywalker
Summary: A collection of Clone Wars short stories, ranging from fluff and cuddles, to sheer stupidity.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano, Clones - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Clone Wars Floof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is bursting with (too much) excitement when he finds out Ahsoka is returning, and decides to give her a warm welcome that she will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This floof takes place during s7 e9, “Old Friends Not Forgotten.” Thank you in advance for reading/reviewing!

Ahsoka drew in a deep breath, the panic and fear slowly diffusing as the _Gauntlet_ docked in the hangar of the Republic cruiser. Almost a year had passed since she had last seen her old master. Before she left the Order. Before everything changed…

She didn’t know what to feel: dread, wariness, excitement? So she resolved to keep a straight face, to maintain the wall of emotional security she had worked so hard to build up these last few months.

Bo-Katan stepped to Ahsoka’s side, tucking her helmet under her arm. She brushed a geometrical lock of red hair from her face (Ahsoka had always wondered how Bo managed to keep up appearances and perfectly-plastered hair in a time of war. _Must be a human thing,_ she concluded.)

“...”

Ahsoka looked around, wondering if she had heard a voice. It must have been Bo, speaking in her ever-dramatic low whisper.

”What did you say?” Ahsoka asked, leaning slightly closer.

”...”

The Mandalorian’s lips moved, but only a quiet, monotone sound came out.

“WHAT?”

“I SAID, ‘ARE YOU READY NOW?’!”

“Oh.” Ahsoka nodded, offering a _cautiously optimistic_ smile. “Yes, I think so.”

“Good.”

“What?”

“I SAID, ‘GOOD.’”

The docking ramp hissed, and a bright stream of light flooded the interior of the ship.

 _Keep calm, Ahsoka,_ she reminded herself. _Don’t let your guard down for anyone. Just—Oh my Force..?!_

Ahsoka’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. It was the hangar, but...it wasn’t. The fighters and shuttles were laden with streamers, and balloons dotted the cargo bay. A few dozen clones—mostly naval officers and cargo workers—grouped in clusters around a makeshift platform made of stacked freight boxes. In front of it, Ahsoka spotted Master Kenobi standing with his arms crossed, stroking his beard and probably pondering something very philosophical. And, standing on top of the crates and decked out in a polka-dotted party hat, was her old master Anakin Skywalker. He held out a homemade banner, with big, bubbly letters printed across the front:

**WELCOME HOME, SNIPS!**

It was a party... _for her?_

As soon as Ahsoka stepped off the Mandalorian fighter, Anakin flashed a bright smile and shouted:

“Three cheers for Commander Tano!”

The clones whooped wildly. Ahsoka held up her hands, calling for silence.

“Thank you, everyone. I’m flattered. But…you don’t have to call me ‘Commander’ anymore.”

The hangar fell into a moment of awkward silence. Then someone from the crowd shouted:

“Three cheers for the ‘citizen’!”

The troopers erupted in a frenzy of claps and whistles as they ushered her forward onto the platform. Anakin swooped his former Padawan into the biggest, warmest, suffocatingest, strangliest bear hug the galaxy has ever seen.

“Oh my Force, Snips! I’ve missed you soooo much.”

“ _Anakiiiiiiin_.” Ahsoka’s voice broke off into a raspy whisper as the hug drove all the oxygen from her chest. Anakin released her, holding her out at arm’s length. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Anakin. Thank you. But—“

“Oh, Ahsoka!” he interrupted. “You have no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep, sobbing into my teddy bear, hoping you’d come back someday.”

”But I’m only here for a little w—“

“I never told you, Snips, but you’ve always been like a little sister to me. These past 10 months, 21 days, 3 hours, and 43 seconds have been the loneliest in my life! I don't know what I would do if you decided to leave again. I might even turn to the Dark Side or something rash like that! Who knows, lol?!”

“Anakin.” Ahsoka stepped back from her over-enthusiastic friend. “You have to understand that I’m only here on business. I’m stay—”

“Everyone!” Anakin whirled Ahsoka around so she faced the clusters of clones. “She said she’s going to stay!”

More cheers.

Ahsoka shook her head. It was nearly impossible to reason with Anakin on a normal day—much more so when he was as giddy and hyperactive as a puppy.

Anakin popped open a bottle of sparkling space soda. Gradually, the troopers disbanded to return to their duties.Ahsoka hopped down from the platform, Anakin right behind.

”Wait.” Ahsoka cast him a skeptical glance. “If all the naval officers were down here celebrating, then who’s managing the bridge?”

“Pfft. I left Yularen in charge, of course.”

“By himself? How is that even possible?”

“Oh, he’s handled far more ridiculous maneuvers.”

Suddenly, a fit of tremors shook the Republic cruiser. Ahsoka braced herself against the side of a starfighter. Then it stopped, and Anakin gave a nonchalant shrug.

”Turbulence, I guess? He’ll be fine…”

They were soon joined by Master Kenobi, who gave a courteous bow to Ahsoka; and Bo-Katan, whose snarky, venomous glare fixed on Obi-wan.Anakin nudged Ahsoka.  
  
“I want you to tell me everything. Where have you been? What have you been up to? Have these past few months been as lonely and desolate for you as they have for me?”

 _Well, I ran into these two cretinous sisters…_ Ahsoka thought. But that was a story for another time.

Or not.

I mean, it was a pretty boring story.

And cringey.

“We’ll have to catch up another time,” she said.

“What are you talking about? I’ve got our whole afternoon planned out! We have all the time in the galaxy!”

Bo-Katan stepped between Ahsoka and her clingy older brother.

“There’s no time. We must stop Maul _now_.”

”Lady Bo-Katan is right,” Obi-wan chimed in.The Mandalorian scoffed, her lip curling into a scowl as she looked the Jedi master up-and-down.

“And what do _you_ know?”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“We need reinforcements to help free Mandalore from Maul’s reign,” Ahsoka said, trying to ease the tense conversation. Obi-wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“I will inform the Council of these developments.”

“Big whoop,” Bo-Katan sighed. “Maul may die of old age by the time the Council makes a decision.”

”Oh, that’s good!” Anakin smiled, failing to recognize the sarcasm in her tone. Bo-Katan glared at Obi-wan.

“Maul killed our leader. My sister.” Her voice dropped to a passive aggressive hiss. “I ThoUgHt sHe meAnt sOmeThinG tO yoU.”

“Wow. That’s a low blow,” Anakin whispered.Obi-wan’s gaze fell, saddened at Satine’s memory.

“She did, and still does. Remember, I defied the Council’s orders when I left to rescue Satine.”

The Mandalorian's eyes narrowed at the Jedi. Ahsoka crossed her arms defensively.

“That’s not quite fair, Bo.”

“I’m not trying to be,” she spat.

“Why do you have it out for Obi-wan, anyway?”

*Dead silence.*

“Wait...” Anakin said, thinking. “Do you like him, or something? Is that why you’re being such a jerkwad? Is that the Mandalorian way of showing affection, by insulting people?” Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

“Is this the way?”

“This is the way,” Ahsoka said with a shrug.Bo-Katan turned as red as a sun-dried space tomato.

“No, this is _not_ the way,” she huffed.

“I think she has a crush on you,” Anakin whispered to his master.

”I can hear what you’re saying!”

“Oh.” Anakin paused, then leaned closer to Obi-wan. “Ihay inkthay eshay ashay ayay—”

“I can _still_ tell what you’re saying.”

Anakin gave Bo-Katan a disapproving look. “Ya know, you’re real squabbly for a Mandalorian. Come on, Snips. Let’s make like a _nerf_ and _herd_.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ahsoka laughed.

”Just follow me.” Anakin turned his back on the hangar and made toward another corridor. “I have a surprise for you!”

 _Force help me_ , Ahsoka thought, but followed along anyway.


End file.
